The present invention relates to a device for transferring a medium from a first component into a rotatably driven second component, coordinated, for example, with a servo device or consuming, whereby between the two components an annular chamber is provided that has connected thereto an inlet line for the medium as well as an outlet line communicating with the consuming device for supplying the medium to be transferred to the servo device. Adjacent to the annular chamber a first and a second radially extending sealing gap are provided, whereby the annular chamber in the axial direction of the device is enclosed on one side by the first component and on the other side by the second component.
From German Offenlegungsschrift 41 24 153 a pressure transfer device of the aforementioned kind is known which has been used successfully in practice. However, it has been shown that for a sudden pressure buildup in the annular chamber, as occurs during switching processes, the first component is forced against the second component for a short period of time and rests thereat. This can cause at both components in the area of the sealing gaps damage due to the unavoidable gliding friction, especially at high rpms. This often results in the sealing gaps loosing their effectiveness already after a short service time. With additional control chambers arranged downstream of the sealing gaps this can be prevented to some extent. However, the required expenditure is considerable. Furthermore, the range of applications for such a pressure transfer device is limited.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for transferring a medium from one component to another component with which within the annular chamber a high pressure can be built up suddenly without the two components being pressed against one another by this high pressure. Instead, the first component, upon an axial displacement resulting from a switching operation, should be resting with a low force at the second component only for a very short period of time so that frictional forces causing damage within the area of the sealing gap can be practically completely eliminated. Furthermore, during the transfer of the medium the first component should be in a floating condition so that it is substantially laterally supported by the medium whereby a long service life and reliable operation of the device should be ensured even with a low constructive expenditure.